Memorias heladas
by Nemessys
Summary: HarryxDraco. Voldemort planea algo en el Norte, y tiene a sus mortífagos con él. De allí llega alguien que le pedirá ayuda a Harry para evitar algo muy grave. Inspirada en la Mitología germánica.
1. Prólogo

Le miró a los ojos y notó que algo había cambiado en ese tiempo. Que no era solamente "el-niño-que-vivió", ni su mayor enemigo. En realidad era solo un chaval de diecisiete años que estaba tan asustado como él, que se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias.

Alargó la mano y rozó su mejilla; estaba helada, y tenía un color sonrosado.

-Potter… -tartamudeó. Hacía muchísimo frío.

Harry bajó la mirada porque comprendió lo que sentía el mortífago en ese momento. Porque era exactamente lo que pensaba él, y solo pudo colocar su propia mano sobre la de Draco para prolongar ese efímero contacto un instante más. Tenía miedo de perderle para siempre. Pues sabía que, a partir de ahí, todo era irreconciliable. Y no era algo que ellos mismos tuvieran que decidir… sino que dependían de los demás. Dependían de lo que los demás tuvieran preparado para ellos. Porque habían asumido hacía tiempo que su vida dejó de pertenecerles en el momento en el que aceptaron obedecer por primera vez. Salirse de la corriente no sólo sería difícil, sino más bien imposible.

Draco no pudo más, y se acercó. Juntó sus caras, y se sostuvieron las miradas, solo un instante, un justificante para poder acariciar sus labios, para poder probar el veneno que una vez le había consumido de odio, pero que, ahora… ahora era una droga demasiado dulce, una sustancia prohibida, una poción capaz de devolverle todo el calor a su débil cuerpo.

Y sin quererlo, sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos también se aproximaron, y sus pechos se juntaron, y sus brazos se entrelazaron en el pelo y alrededor de los hombros, por si a alguno de los dos se le ocurría escapar, aunque eso resultara totalmente inverosímil.

Y los besos se hicieron más profundos, y a la vez más dulces. Quizá incluso, fuera la última vez que se veían… vivos… pero no necesitaban nada más. No necesitaban ir más allá, porque la sensación en ese momento era de miedo, y lo único que querían era sentirse el uno del otro, por siempre, aunque fuera una mentira, porque en realidad solo duraría un instante más. Un instante que harían eterno si hacía falta.

Pero el instante acabó. Lo supieron porque el viento cambió, y se hizo más cálido, y traía el olor del humo. Y entonces se separaron, sin apartar la mirada. Y comprendieron que sería imposible seguir viviendo sabiendo que la persona a la que más amaban en el mundo le correspondía, pero que estaba demasiado lejos de ellos.

Oyeron la voz de alguien que llamaba a uno de los dos, y, sin mediar palabra, ambos se dieron la vuelta.

Habían comprendido lo esencial, pero ahora era demasiado tarde. De esa guerra, ninguno saldría ganando.

El día en que todo había empezado amaneció claro y frío. Los caminos estaban helados, y ningún hechizo fue capaz de calentar los pasillos de Hogwarts. En las clases, los alumnos llevaban la bufanda y el abrigo, y no dejaban de tiritar, mientras los profesores se desesperaban, pues no entendían qué pasaba para que el frío se colara de esa manera entre las gruesas piedras de los muros del castillo, cuando nunca lo había hecho.

A media mañana el clima comenzó a mejorar ligeramente, y, ya por la tarde, empezó a nevar. Grandes copos de nieve que cubrieron todo enseguida, y, a la hora de cenar, todo estaba ya blanco.

Hermione se estaba acurrucada junto al fuego con un libro en el regazo, para variar, pero fruncía el ceño constantemente, hasta que Ron se le acercó y, casi encima de ella, le preguntó:

-¿Qué buscas?

Ella se sobresaltó y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

-¿No te parece un poco extraño que nieve en Noviembre?

-Bueno… estamos a mediados de Otoño, ¿no? ¿Qué quieres encontrar?

-No lo sé. Pero estoy convencida de tiene que ser algo mágico. Es físicamente imposible que el tiempo cambie tan de golpe. La semana pasada hacía un sol tremendo. Me niego a creer que es normal.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Los profesores no le han dado importancia.

-Eso que tú sepas. –le recriminó Hermione.

-Deja de pretender saberlo todo. No vas a arreglar nada así.

-Al menos quiero hacer algo útil, no como otros, y no me refiero a ti…

-Las cosas a la cara, guapa.

-Eso es lo que hago, eres un vago, aún no entiendo cómo has conseguido llegar hasta aquí.

-Me niego a seguir con esta conversación absurda.

-Eso es, sal corriendo como haces siempre.

-¡Queréis dejar de discutir ya! Me levantáis dolor de cabeza.

Ellos lo miraron un poco asustados.

-Es… ¿es la cicatriz? –inquirió Ron en voz baja.

-No, solo vuestros gritos.

No entendía porqué después de seis años discutiendo no se habían matado el uno al otro ni se habían besado. Le parecía un poco absurda la relación amor-odio que tenían.

Pero en ese momento, no tenía humor para soportarlos. Snape le había vuelto a mandar doble ración de deberes de los difíciles, para no perder la costumbre por volver a pelearse con Malfoy ¿a alguien le extraña? y con sus dos amigos gritándose a su lado, Hermione demasiado concentrada en tonterías como para ayudarle, y ese maldito dolor de cabeza, iba a ser imposible acabarlos para el día siguiente.

Así que decidió sacrificar cinco puntos de Griffindor y marcharse a la cama. No dijo ni siquiera buenas noches, estaba bastante molesto con todos; solamente subió, se puso el pijama, y se metió en la cama, bien calentito.

Debían de ser las cuatro de la mañana cuando aquel ser lo despertó.

-¡Señor Potter! –musitaba. –Señor Potter, ¡despierte, por favor!

Harry se incorporó adormilado. Acostumbrado a las visitas nocturnas de Dobby, ni siquiera se sobresaltó. Aquella voz grave y áspera hablaba un inglés con un fortísimo acento alemán.

-¿Se puede saber quién eres?

-No hay tiempo, señor Potter. ¡Tiene que hablar con ella!

-¿Y quién se supone que es _ella_? –se colocó las gafas lentamente.

-Ella… quiere hablar con usted, señor Potter. Es sobre Voldemort. El señor oscuro trama algo, y ella viene a prevenirlo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué está pasando?

-Ella, señor. Ella lo explicará.

_Esto se sitúa en un hipotético sexto año en Hogwarts, a pesar de que el libro esté escrito y publicado y todos sepamos que no es así. _

_El argumento se va a basar en otro fic que tengo, de Shaman King, pero he decidido aprovecharlo y adaptarlo, así que si alguien, por un casual, ya lo ha leído, es posible que le suene, aunque en realidad tendrás sus diferencias fundamentales._

_Es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo._


	2. Ella

Caminó a trompicones por los pasillos, arrastrado por el enano parecía sacado de Blancanieves, solo que iba mucho más abrigado. Bajó escaleras sin toparse con nada ni nadie, solo el silencio y el frío que lo envolvía todo, hasta uno de los patios interiores del colegio. Una gruesa capa de nieve lo cubría todo, y seguían cayendo copos, y más, y más…

Contra uno de los muros, apoyada, había una figura, que se incorporó inmediatamente en cuanto los vio, y caminó ágilmente hasta ellos. Iba tan abrigada como el enano, la capucha ensombrecía su cara, pero un mechón de su pelo había escapado y jugueteaba libremente con cada movimiento que ella hacía. Estaba demasiado oscuro para distinguir más que unos ojos grandes y unas facciones serias.

-Harry Potter, espero.

Su voz tenía un deje ronco y un acento muy suave pero áspero que embellecía sus palabras.

-Así es. ¿Y tú…?

-Me llamo Gwen. Vamos. –le cogió de la manga, pero Harry no se movió.

-Espera, espera. ¿Dónde quieres que vaya?

-Te lo explicaré por el camino. –se impacientó ella.

-No me muevo de aquí hasta que no me cuentes lo que pasa.

-¡Es una muy larga historia! Además, no lo entenderías.

-Pruébalo.

-¿Has oido hablar del Ragnarok?

-Ehm… no…

-¿Ves¡Vamos! No tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Pero ¿dónde?

-A Dinamarca.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Voldemort con todo esto?

Gwen miró al cielo, con los puños apretados, desesperada totalmente.

-Digamos… que los antiguos pueblos nórdicos sellaron un poder realmente fuerte… y ahora Voldemort quiere desenterrarlo de nuevo.

-¿Y me lo dejas caer así como así? Además… ¿cómo sé que no es una trampa?

-¿Qué te dice tu instinto?

En esos momento, Harry estaba demasiado dormido como para que su instinto funcionara.

-Nada.

-¿De verdad tú eres Harry Potter?

-¿Se puede saber qué gano haciéndome pasar por él más que problemas?

-Sí, quizá sea cierto… no importa.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y la capucha se calló hacia atrás.

-Lo siento… de verdad… yo… ¿por qué todo tiene que salirme mal? –se apoyó contra una columna y resbaló hasta el suelo. El hecho de que la nieve le llegara por la cintura no pareció importarle.

-Quizá deberías avisar a Dumbledore¿no crees? Él sabrá qué hacer.

-¿Has oído hablar de las profecías?

-Claro.

-En mi tierra hay una que habla de un invierno largo y frío, y un señor oscuro que busca el poder eterno y supremo, y de un chico que acaba de él. Bien, el invierno ha llegado, y el señor oscuro también; solo falta el chico.

-Pero… no puedes estar segura de que sea yo…

-Ya… pero tú ya lo has hecho una vez. Todos tenemos fe en que puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

La miró muy fijamente a los ojos y, a pesar de la oscuridad, los vio brillar.

-Es posible que te estemos pidiendo demasiado. Que no sea justo para ti… pero fuiste elegido, y siempre hay una razón para ello. Eres un chico normal y corriente… pero estás destinado a grandes cosas.

No era la primera vez que Harry oía esas palabras, y no le consolaron en absoluto. Por una parte era consciente de que no tenía más remedio, y lo tenía asumido desde hace mucho tiempo. Por otro, sin embargo, aún se resistía a creer que él era la solución para un montón de problemas la mitad de los cuales ni siquiera conocía. Era frustrante. Querer ser tú mismo y tener que estar doblegado a los demás. Con todo lo bueno que eso acarreaba, que, francamente, había sido más bien poco, y sobretodo, todo lo malo.

-¿Es muy urgente?

Ella no dijo nada durante un instante, pero al momento apartó la mirada.

-Realmente no demasiado. Lleva su tiempo. –su voz era casi un susurro. Se levantó y se sacudió la nieve.

-Entonces… dame una semana. ¿De acuerdo? En una semana, ven a buscarme e iré contigo.

Gwen asintió y, sin decir nada más, comenzó a caminar hacia el otro extremo del patio. El enano, que se había mantenido apartado a un lado, la siguió también en silencio, y, sin que nada más pasara, desaparecieron en las sombras.

El frío cayó sobre Harry de golpe. Se frotó los brazos y se dispuso a volver a la cama, esperando no encontrarse con nadie por los pasillos.

Pero todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo, como si la aparición de Gwen se hubiera convertido en una especia de contrapeso a su racha de desgracias, aportando un poco de calma y tranquilidad al castillo, que dormía acunado por el gélido viento del exterior.

Y seguía haciendo muchísimo frío.

No tenía ni idea de porqué había aceptado sin más. Sin preguntar. Quizá fuera ella, quizá la seguridad con lo que lo decía. Puede que simplemente quisiera huir de Hogwarts y todos sus problemas y responsabilidades, y toda la gente. Como si en realidad le estuviera ofreciendo una posibilidad viable de librarse de su nombre. Solo que sabía que era absurdo. Que cargaría de por vida con él.

Es posible que lo único que quisiera fuese acabar (o al menos intentarlo) de una vez por todas con Voldemort. Enfrentarse a él cara a cara, y que fuera lo que Dios quisiese.

Pero no era el momento de pensarlo, porque un bostezo acalló sus pensamientos, y sin casi darse cuenta, estaba de nuevo en la cama.

* * *

-¡Harry¿Quieres despertarte ya¿Se puede saber a qué esperas¡Vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno¡Harry!

Ron lo zarandeaba, pero él estaba demasiado cansado y agobiado con todo. No había nada que en ese momento le preocupara demasiado.

-Déjame un poco más… por favor…

-¿Estás loco¡Tenemos transformación¡McGonagall nos matará!

-De verdad… no me importa.

Ron torció la cabeza y arrugó la nariz.

-¿Estás bien?

Harry no respondió inmediatamente. Se quedó un momento pensando, pero enseguida miró a su amigo y murmuró:

-Tengo que ir a ver a Dumbledore.

Saltó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Ron aún no había reaccionado. Cuando lo hizo, simplemente le preguntó anonadado:

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo… nada.

Tuvo la tentación de contarle lo de Gwen, pero una corazonada le dijo que esta era su oportunidad de mantener a Ron y a Hermione lejos de los problemas en los que siempre se metían por su culpa. Ellos lo hacían para ayudarle, por amistad. Bien. Por eso mismo él los mantendría al margen ahora.

-Harry…

-No es nada, de verdad. –le sonrió, tratando de parecer normal.

Pero no lo había conseguido, y lo sabía, por supuesto. Y Ron sabía que le ocultaba algo, pero mientras no supiera el qué, no habría problemas.

Salió corriendo escaleras abajo y salió por el hueco de la escalera sin estar muy seguro de dónde buscar a Dumbledore. Sin embargo, al instante oyó la voz de Ron tras él.

Hizo como que no lo oía y siguió corriendo, y corriendo, sin saber muy bien a dónde iba, y, aunque su perseguidor no tardó en cansarse, él continuó hasta llegar hasta la puerta de entrada al castillo. Sus pasos le habían conducido ahí, quizá por instinto. Se asomó fuera. La columna de humo que salía de la chimenea de la cabaña de Hagrid se entrelazaba con la bruma.

Salió al exterior, caminando con pasos vacilantes entre la nieve. Tenía frío…

Y entonces se dio cuenta de que Gwen le había ido a buscar a él en concreto, a nadie más. Que era un asunto exclusivamente suyo. No debía meter en problemas a los demás como siempre ocurría. Por una vez, el peligro estaba lejos de Howgarts, y quería mantenerlo así. Por una vez, sentía la responsabilidad de salvar el mundo en solitario. Si debía morir por ello… bueno, al fin y al cabo, eso era algo que tenía asumido desde hace mucho. Moriría joven, desde luego. Si Voldemort no acababa con él, otro lo haría, pues, sin saber muy bien cómo, se había ido ganando un buen puñado de enemigos.

Por una vez, sería él solo. Sin ayuda. Si debía salvar al mundo… bueno. Mejor arriesgarse¿no?

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen. Espero que os guste._


End file.
